Ending in Naked Games
by WeeklyWriter
Summary: This is a story where Jane and Maura finally get together. Maura realizes her feelings, and formulates a plan to get Jane to admit that she feels the same way. Rizzles and smut to follow. *Not a great summary, so just give it a read and see what you think*Characters are not mine, all rights reserved to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen, and Jan Nash.
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura had just finished a rather tough case and decided to have a nice quiet night in together. They jumped in to Maura's car, which they had driven to BPD in the morning after deciding to carpool form Maura's house, grabbed some Chinese take-out and chose to watch some brainless reality television together at Maura's house. While Maura would never admit it, she secretly loved watching reality shows, but Jane knew it. Every time Jane would accuse her of being obsessed with the housewives, Maura would say that she enjoyed watching only because it helped her better understand people, but Jane was certain Maura liked the show because it was full of drama and comedy. The night was going well, with small talk during the commercial breaks, when Maura decided to extract herself from between the couch and Jane to stand.

"Jane I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"No, no it wouldn't. So where is my surprise Maura?"

"I'm actually amazed you didn't see it earlier Jane. Follow me."

They walked outside to Maura's driveway.

"Well?"

"Oh my god, Maura! You bought me a basketball hoop!"

"Well we had a tough week, and I know that when your mother lost the house, you guys couldn't take the hoop with you since you all live in apartments, so I figured you could have one here. It's completely up to NBA regulations, and…"

Jane hugged Maura tightly mid-sentence, stopping her from continuing.

"And I love it! Now I have to teach you how to play as a form of repayment."

"Jane you know I don't need any repayment, but I would really love that."

"How about I come over tomorrow and I'll teach you how to play?"

"I thought you were spending the night?" Maura stated, trying to hide her sadness although it was evident.

"You know I would, but I left Jo by herself and I've really been neglecting her since this case started, so I should really see her tonight. Plus, I need my basketball shorts and stuff. But I'll be here at ten, that way we can have a late breakfast. Well, late to your standards, and then we can play a little B-Ball."

"Alright Jane, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Jane leaned in to Maura and gave her a strong hug. As she was hugging her she whispered in her ear.

"Thank you so much Maura. You really know how to cheer me up. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Jane's breath on Maura's ear sent shivers up her spine. That beautiful raspy voice made her completely wet. After a few seconds, Jane pulled back from the hug slightly. She leaned in again, kissing Maura's forehead, before heading inside to quickly grab her things. Maura was frozen on the driveway. She didn't move until Jane come back out only seconds later, waving goodbye from her car.

As she watched Jane drive away, she bit her lip completely aroused by everything that had transpired. Maura had just recently come to terms with her feelings for Jane. She wanted her, and anything Maura wanted, Maura got. She quickly snapped out of her daze, headed inside, and relieved her tension, screaming Jane's name into her soundproof bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I changed the end of this chapter because it was** **inaccurate; the zipper on the suit was in the front. Please re-read the end so you aren't confused for next chapter. Thanks and enjoy.***

Jane woke up the next morning to loud music blaring from her alarm clock. She rolled over with a grunt and hit the snooze button. Ten minutes later the clock went off again. This time she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It read "9:30" in big red flashing numbers. She sighed and stretched her body. Moaning as her muscles loosened from having been in a tight position all night. She hopped out of bed, straight in to the shower. Although she knew she would be getting dirty in less than three hours, Jane always like to look clean and smell fresh, especially for Maura.

Jane exited the shower ten minutes later. She quickly put her hair up in a messy ponytail, and put on her baggy blue basketball shorts and a black tank top. She reached in to the back of her closet and pulled out her gym bag, quickly shoving in an extra pair of baggy shorts and a tank top for Maura, as well as a change of clothes for herself. After packing her bag, she headed out the door, keys in hand and stomach growling.

At exactly ten in the morning Jane was knocking at Maura's door. Within a minute Maura opened it, wearing nothing but her blue silk negligee. Jane's eyes slowly scanned their way down Maura's body, taking in the sight her her flush chest, her gorgeous breasts that seemed to want to escape the confines of the negligee, and Maura's beautiful legs that were on full display because of the shortness of the sleep wear. Maura was never self-conscious about her body, but seeing the way Jane was eyeing her made her feel just a little vulnerable. That feeling soon faded as Maura looked up at Jane. She could see that her pupils were dilated and her breaths had become more shallow, and her suspicions were confirmed when Jane very quickly bit her lip: Jane was indeed sexually aroused. Within a second Jane's trance was broken as Maura spoke.

"Hey. Come on it, breakfast is ready."

"Good, cause I'm starving."

"Jane don't say that. There are actual people in the world that are starving, and you have no idea what that's like. They haven't eaten in days, while you just ate a few hours ago."

"Maura I know I'm not actually starving. Its just an expression."

"I know that, but I don't like that expression. I feel like it makes it seem as though starvation isn't a problem, and as if it weren't as bad as it really is for those people. It makes us almost numb to the idea of starvation, and distorts the image of what starvation should look like in our minds."

"Okay Maura. I'm sorry. I'll try not to use that expression again."

"Thank you, Jane. Now, lets eat."

Maura had already plated the food and poured them drinks. Maura was having oatmeal and side of sliced bananas, kiwis, and strawberries with orange juice to drink. Jane on the other hand was having scrambled eggs loaded with salt and pepper, white toast with a ton of butter, bacon which Maura had to retrieve from the guesthouse because Angela kept some in her fridge, and a side of sliced bananas with milk to drink. While Maura didn't particularly like Jane's eating habits, she wanted to put Jane in a good mood, and the way to Jane's heart was through her stomach. After about half an hour of light chatting and heavy eating, mainly on Jane's part, they were both finished with their food. They both stood and put their plates in the sink.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get changed Jane. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay. I'll do the dishes while you change."

"You know you don't have to, but thank you."

"It's not a problem. Now go so we can play some basketball."

"Okay. Okay." Maura said as she made her way up the stairs.

After about ten minutes Maura made her way back down the stairs and walked up next to Jane in the kitchen. Immediately when Jane saw her she started laughing.

"Really Maura? you're going to wear that one-piece leotard thing you wore to the softball game that one time?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's made out of a very absorbent, but highly breathable, material which is ideal for sports played in the heat. Plus, it has long sleeves to protect me from the sun."

"Maura, basketball requires baggy shorts and a tank top. Now, I figured you don't own any of those items, so I brought you some." Jane said as she reached into the bag by her feet, pulling out the desired clothes for Maura.

"Seriously Jane. I'm going to look ridiculous."

"Maura, you can't look any more ridiculous than you do right now. I refuse to teach you how to play unless you wear this clothing." Jane said stubbornly.

Maura groaned, but took the clothes from Jane's hands and place them on the counter that was next to them both. Maura put her hand on the zipper, and slowly trailed it down past the valley between her breasts all the way till she reached its stopping point just above her mound. With hard swallows and shallow breaths Jane watched her as she bit her lip; Maura was not playing fair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: All mistakes are mine. Sorry for how long it took me to update, but I hope you enjoy.**

Jane just stood there, watching as Maura peeled the suite off her body, revealing her matching dark blue lace bra and panty set. Jane was in awe of just how gorgeous Maura was and started to day dream. While Jane had seen her in underwear before, she had never really looked at Maura for more than a split second before she turned her head to avoid the embarrassment of being caught ogling her best friend. This time she was full on staring at the goddess in front of her. Soon she began imagining all the things she wanted to do to Maura, like slam he up against the nearest wall and just have her way with her.

Jane shook her head to get the images of Maura out of it, and when she looked up Maura was already fully dressed in the black baggy shorts and white tank top. Maura reached up and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you happy now Jane? I look totally ridiculous."

"No you don't Maura, you look great. Just like a true WNBA player. Come on lets go outside so I can teach you the ropes."

Jane thought that the torture she had endured when she saw Maura change was enough, but Maura was going to make sure that Jane got riled up enough to act on her feelings.

"Hold on Jane, I just need to get the sunscreen."

Maura ran up to her bathroom, looked though the cabinet and grabbed her bottle of 50 SPF sunscreen. She looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look hot. She looked down at her white tank top, slightly annoyed that her bra was completely visible though the material, and an idea struck her. She grinned widely as she reached one had back, unclipped her bra, and slid it out from under her shirt. Now she didn't have to worry about her bra being visible since she wasn't wearing one. She placed her bra back in its drawer neatly and headed back downstairs. When she made it outside Jane was already shooting the ball into the basket.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I… I couldn't find the sunscreen." Maura said, holding the sunscreen up in her right hand. She opened the bottle and poured some of its contents into her hand. She made a show of spreading the contents on her arms and legs. Saving her chest for last, making sure that Jane was looking at her as she spread the white lotion all over her chest. Jane's eyes followed Maura's hand as it spread the contents on the tops of her breasts, and then as her hand disappeared between them Jane's breath became more labored. Her temperature rose a few degrees, her eyes darkened, and her pulse quickened; none of these symptoms were missed by Maura, who just stood there and smiled, knowing that her plan was working.

"Jane, do you mind helping me do my back and shoulders? I just don't want to miss a spot."

Jane took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Yeah, sure." She responded as she took the bottle from Maura before taking a small amount into her palm, and then rubbing it in to Maura's shoulders. After about a minute of shear torture, Jane was finished.

"Alright, well I'm done, so stretch however you want. While you are doing that, I'll just continue to shoot some hoops to warm up. You can watch me, and see if you pick anything up."

"Okay." Maura said as she sat on the grass so she wouldn't burn herself on the driveway while she stretched. She stretched her legs first, giving them the most attention, and then move on to her arms and the rest of her body. All the while, she sat there watching Jane play by herself. She was getting turned on the more she watched. She loved the way Jane's quads flexed when she planted her feet, the way her abs tightened as she brought the ball up, and the way her biceps contracted and then extended as she shot the ball. Jane was pure muscle, and damn was that hot. Jane was already starting to sweat, which on made her glisten and defined her muscles even more.

"Beautiful." It escaped her lips before she had the time to realize that she had said it.

"What?" Jane said, since she hadn't really heard her.

"I said 'beautiful.' The shot you just made was beautiful."

"Oh, thanks." Jane said, to which Maura breathed a sigh of relief. She saved herself.

"Alright, I'm all warmed up, so let's get started. What are you going to teach me Hot Shot?"

"Well, before I teach you anything, I want to see what you do naturally." Jane stated as she handed Maura the ball.

Maura took the ball and bounced it a few times on the ground to get a hang of it. At first she was bouncing the ball with both hands until Jane chimed in.

"Remember Maura, you aren't allowed to use two hands to dribble."

"Dribble?"

"Yeah, dribble. That's what bouncing the ball is called."

"Oh. Okay."

Maura then began bouncing the ball with one hand only. Then she bounced it with her other hand alone. After a few minutes she began jogging around while bouncing the ball.

"Alright Maura, that's pretty good. Now that you got used to handling the ball, let's see you shoot."

"Okay, from where?"

"How about as a warm up into this whole shooting thing we play a game of HORSE."

"Why are we playing with horses while shooting some rings?"

"Hoops Maura, shooting some hoops. And we aren't plating with horses, that just the name of the game. Usually it's a challenge game, where one player makes a shot however they like, from where ever on the court, and if they make it then the next player must recreate that same shot and make it. If the second player does not succeed in copying the shot, then they get an "H". The players switch back and forth at the start of each shot just for fairness. This goes on until one person misses five total shots which spells out "HORSE." Since this is your first time, we'll just move around the court."

"Okay. Let's get started."

The two women played HORSE for about a half an hour until Maura lost. At first Jane had to fix her stance, and in order to do that she had to stand really close to Maura, which aroused her. Then after a few more corrections Maura was shooting the ball pretty well, but in the end Jane still won the game.

"That was really good Maur."

"Thanks. I think once I correctly calculated the distance to the ring, and the force required to propel the ball in the perfect arch to reach –"

"No. No. No. you don't need to calculate anything. That is exactly why you lost. You're thinking too much. Don't think about it, and just let your body feel it."

"Jane that is basically equivalent to guessing, and you know I don't guess. If I calculate correctly I can make every shot perfectly."

"Maura, I don't do any of that, and I still make the shot. Just trust me, this game doesn't require much thinking. If it did, do you really think men would be playing it?"

"I don't know. I'd have to guess in order to answer that question."

"No Maura, they wouldn't. No one wants to play a game where you have to calculate that much, except golfers, but that doesn't really count as a sport."

"It does too, Jane. Golf requires a lot more skill and concentration than most other sports. It is extremely difficult, especially due to all the variables that need to be taken into consideration during each game, like wind, grass type and height, distance, club, humidity—"

"Okay Maur I get it; golf is a sport. Are you happy now?"

"Yes Jane, I am." Maura said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright why don't we take a quick break before we play a little one on one?"

"Sure, but let's go inside to cool down in the air conditioning and escape the sun."

The two women headed inside, both hot, and not just from the sun…


End file.
